Raven's Secret
by Miss-Statement
Summary: Raven has a secret, and no, she can't tell you- Can't, or won't? You see, there's a reason she doesn't speak of it. No one knows. So why can't you? BBRae One-Shot (I don't own the Titans, just this idea thanks) Read and review! Enjoy!


Raven has a secret, and no, she can't tell you-

_Can't, or won't?_

You see, there's a reason she doesn't speak of _it. No one knows._

_So why can't you?_

You'll laugh when you hear about _it. _You'll think, _That's her dark secret? That's the big, important thing?_

_Oh, but it is, and she's kept it a secret... because it's so very embarrassing_.

Look, there!

Did you catch that?

That faint blush on her cheeks-

Don't pull your hood over your head Raven, no one will tell.

_We'll keep_ _it_ _a secret too._

* * *

Here's what you have to do:

In the dark corners of Titan's Tower late at night while everyone is sleeping, you need to creep down the hall off the common room _on your tiptoes _because _God-forbid if someone heard you._

Walk passed the first few doors you see; in fact, ignore _all _of the doors. Your goal is at the end of the hall. The elevator. I know how tempting it is to peek, sneaking inside Titan's Tower could give anyone chills, but we're not here to ogle the sleeping members of the Teen Titans. Careful-Cyborg sleeps in the room closest to the elevator on this floor. It gives him quick access to the garage should he get the urge to work on his baby at some odd hour of the night, and even quicker access to the kitchen just down the hall and through the common room. He won't wake up... but he'll know if we look into his room.

Beast Boy's pranked him once too often.

And don't think to peek in that other door over there either-the one that looks tall and intimidating-that's Robin's bedroom. As Cyborg is part machine, he can sleep through all hours of the night where as Robin could be up at all hours of the night following leads or filing reports. They sleep on this floor because one can sleep through whatever chaos the other dick ensues-What? What do you mean don't call him that? Don't give me that odd look; Cyborg may not be one, but Robin is a _dick. _End of story.

Now here at the end of the hall we _could_ take the stairs... but where's the fun in that? No, we'll take the elevator. Do you have your hood on? A mask? They won't notice immediately that it was an intruder that broke in, _we dealt with that part of Titan's security, _but still... You'll want to smile for the camera in the corner there. See?

Great job! Liked the cocky wave and blowing them a kiss. The Titan's are gonna _love _you. Mark my words, we could make something of you yet.

You'll want to press the button for the next floor up-Raven likes to sleep closest to the roof and farthest from the noise. That sucks for her, however, as she has to share a floor with Starfire and Beast Boy. I'm sure you can guess how they can be.

Hmmm...

I didn't know they actually played elevator music in their elevator.

Right, now you should be standing in a corridor much like the one you just left, except at the end of the hall it turns right. Yes, you have to go all the way down the hall. No, I'm quite sure you don't open that door; that room's Starfire's. Uh... No? I don't _think_ she's dying. I think that's Tameranian _snoring._ At least, I _hope _it is. Oh yes~ That one _is _Beast Boy's room... I _would _make an exception... except there's a reason Beast Boy is _Beast Boy _and not _Human Boy. _Hey- Aren't you listening to me? No! I said- DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR! WAIT!-

*blinks* ...

Is that really how he sleeps?

That _can't _be comfortable.

...

...

Aww...

_He's_ _drooling. _

That's so adorable.

...

Right, now shut the door, before he wakes up-

Yep, there you go. We're lucky he didn't hear you or catch your scent or whatever- _don't do it again. _At least, not until we get to Raven's room. She probably _will _wake up, but we only need a moment to catch her secret. You excited yet?

You should be.

Right now, _tiptoes, tiptoes! _Sure, that probably won't make you any quieter, but what's the point of sneaking in to someplace _forbidden _if you're not gonna _tiptoe? _It's like the only thing spy movies do right! Don't give me that look! Of course _I know _what I'm doing. Pink _is so _incognito-you're the one dressed inappropriately here! Psh-

Amateurs.

Yes, this part of the hallway does look a little creepy, but don't worry. The shadows aren't watching you. I think. But don't get too close, just to be safe. That door at the end leads to the stairs to the roof. We're not going there. Our resident dark bird is actually to your left, in the part of the hallway that's darker than the rest. You might not've noticed it 'til just now. Shadows and darkness are kinda... drawn to Raven. As such, she can't help but be drawn to them in return.

Don't be scared to go through the door. Raven barks more than she bites. And she _is not creepy, just different. She's different in a beautiful way, and I can honestly say that she is her own person. Who else do you know who can say that?_

Ok, so the door is open. Now what do you do? Just take a moment for your eyes to adjust, and _tone your emotion down! Geez, you're gonna wake her up! _Don't take too long to look around for what it is. We don't have a lot of time before she realizes that we're there. ...What?

What do you _mean _you don't know what we're looking for?! I thought it was fairly obvious! But I'm not gonna tell you~

You're gonna have to guess...

A hint?

You want a hint?

...

I guess one couldn't hurt.

* * *

_I spy..._

_(You're avoiding the area)_

_With my little eye..._

_(You already know what you're going to see)_

_A little bird..._

_(You just don't want to admit it)_

_Tucked away fast asleep..._

_(So look at what you're hugging in your wings)_

_Holding a giant plush chicken._

* * *

Whoa!

I can tell you might need a moment to pull yourself together, but trust me.

_You're actually **Happy **about this._

It's the thoughts that count, and if you could smile you'd break the records for the world's widest grin. But you can't, and for good reason, so that's ok.

_The fact that I can see your **Happiness** here is enough for me._

What do you mean what does this mean?

**_Don't you know?_**

_You're one of Raven's other emotions_**.**

Her mind wanders a lot when she sleeps.

And that, there in her arms, is what brought you here.

_A giant plush chicken from that awkward, drooling (cute) boy down the hall._

**_Raven couldn't let it go..._**

**_...So now you're here._**

**_We're all Scared, but we're all a bit (really) Happy about this too._**

**_Who are you? You're asking me who you are?_**

**_That must mean that Raven has no idea that you're here..._**

**_I'm sorry, but we can't tell you which emotion you are._**

**_Raven has to find that out for herself._**

**_Until then, let's get back to snooping about the tower._**

**_Don't get frustrated with me, you know you Loved it._**

**_And look~_**

**_Raven can smile safely in her sleep._**

**_Maybe it's the plush chicken that's keeping away the emotional outburst from her._**

**_Maybe it's the sleep._**

**_Or maybe Rae has more control than she knows, something else that she's not ready to admit._**

_**At least, now someone knows of her secret, even if she doesn't know it of herself.**_

_**Just keep it on the down low for now, ok?**_

_**Raven need to find out for herself.**_

_And seriously Rae, quit blushing._

_Don't you feel much better now that your secret is free?_

_I know I do._

_A giant chicken..._

_We must be the luckiest girl in the world._

**Fin**

* * *

**A.N.:**

**Thanks for reading. If you like it enough, leave a review. This is just a simple one-shot that came to mind while I was trying to get some kind of idea or other to work on my creative writing skills. If you don't get it, this takes place from the point of view of one of Raven's new emotions (who will remain unnamed) from the narrative of another of Raven's emotions. They are only, in a sense, wandering around Titan's Tower at night. There's a small phrase in there you might've missed about Raven's mind wandering when she sleeps. You could take that literal or metaphorical. It's up to you. Once again, thanks for reading! Leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed...**


End file.
